Joy Rides
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A sequel to Captain Cannonball and Aww, Chute! Yes, boredom and insanity is still running riot on Tracy Island.


Hello, folks!

Now, I'm not sure if there's a proper term for a sequel to a sequel, but... well, here's the 'whatever it is you call it' to Captain Cannonball, and Aww, Chute!

Yes, for all of you who suggested that I get Gordon and Alan in on the act too (but not John, because... well, let's face it, he'd never do anything so daft!), this is for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Joy Rides

 _Still_ raining. Not the plopping in puddles kind that still let you go outside to enjoy it, but... no, this was like having your very own Niagara Falls unleashed on top of you. The sheer force of nature, so intense that Scott and Virgil had needed two sets of protectors to cover the pool.

Staring glumly at his unreachable haven, Gordon heaved such a sigh of boredom that he misted up most of the window. Denied his daily swim, he was _not_ a happy camper.

"Aww, why did it have to rain _today_ , when we haven't had any calls? Why couldn't it have rained yesterday, when I had to get wet to rescue those trawlermen?"

Equally bored, not to mention fed up with his brother's grumbling, Alan rolled his eyes. Yes, being stuck indoors with the world's worst grouch officially sucked. But then, to his brother's surprise, he started to smile.

"Hey, if we can't have any fun _outside_ , we'll just have to find some _inside_ , and... hey, bro'... what do you think?"

Following his brother's nod towards the opposite wall, Gordon's eyes almost rolled out of his head. His long time partner in mischief and mayhem had come up with some great ideas in his time, but this... no, this just about topped them all. This was an absolute doozie!

"Virg and Scott's launch chutes... oh, _yea_ h!"

Just as quickly, though, his enthusiasm died as Gordon glanced around the den. He'd learned from experience that eavesdropping brothers lurked _everywhere_. Just to try out his theory, he shot a quick glance under their father's desk - still frowning even when he saw nothing but empty space.

"Oh, I dunno, Al... I mean, they were built just for Scott and Virgil, and..."

"Aaah, you're getting to be as big a clucky-hen as they are!" Alan scoffed, still clearly determined to have at least one go on those irresistible rides. For added effect, he started to flap his arms, and chicken-dance towards his brother, until... well, until the inevitable happened.

Dodging the cushion that had just whizzed past his head, Alan then found the next, unseen flaw in his plan. With that little bit of seniority over him, not to mention two extra inches, Gordon had already pegged Virgil's chute, just pipping him to the post, and... aww, well. Scott's ride looked just as cool. And all they'd have to do at the end of this first run was swap places.

So, after a couple of false starts - a bit of extra brother weight for Gordon, and a full stretch jump for Alan - they were on their way. Unheard by their thankfully absent brothers, two excited yells filtered into the den.

"...whoooo..."

"...yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh..."

"...wheee-heeeeee..."

"...whoooooo-yaa-hayyyyyyyy!"

And just as his eldest brother had discovered, Gordon was now having to hold on for his exhilarated life. His brother's harness really didn't suit his much slighter build. He had to lie at full width and stretch just to stay within its retraints, and... uh oh. Yes, those handbars ahead of him were coming up really, _really_ fast. He didn't even have time to think about what would happen if he missed them, either, because the already loose restraints around him were lifting away, and -

"whhhhooaaa...yaaaaargggh... wheeeeeeee!"

\- the loudest yell that Gordon Tracy had ever yelled now flew with him off those handbars, and into the air.

Sailing through a world free of gravity, the soul of a natural born diver took over. With another squeal of pure joy, he tucked himself into a spinning ball... the most perfect tuck and roll he'd ever done. If this had been the Olympic finals... yes, he'd just _nailed_ it. Blown all his fellow competitors clear out the water.

In his ecstatic mind, of course, the crowd had gone wild. The panel of judges were on their feet too, each ranking him instantly to that coveted gold. The line of lovely young ladies who'd brought them out to the podium were now puddles of girlish goo, all hopelessly in love with him. And, best of all, his brothers were galloping towards him, all ready to laud him as the best little Olympian on the planet.

Reality, though, was kinda different. No cheering crowds, or judges, or smitten young ladies, or ecstatic brothers. Instead, he just saw one of them, staring at him - wide eyed and so open mouthed that he could have dived right into it, right down to Scott's toes.

He had to be impressed, though. For whatever reasons that he'd been here to see it, he _had_ to be impressed by an entrance like _that_!

"Hi, Scott!"

Or not. Met with silence, and a quite stunning impression of his first goldfish, Gordon realized that 'oh-just-popped-in-for-tea-and-biscuits' greeting hadn't quite worked. Instead, a few moments thought came up with the surefire clincher.

"Um... _SURPRISE_!"

More silence. Still, at least he'd closed his mouth now, and... uh oh. Yeah, maybe that goldfish gape wasn't so bad after all, because it had now turned into an equally familiar expression. One that made the grin on Gordon's face start to fade, then disappear completely.

'The Look' in all its 'you're-grounded-for-the-rest-of-your-life' glory.

Back in One's hangar, his fellow partner in joyriding crime was about to face the same thing. From Virgil this time, who'd been checking the extending pad that took Scott out to his chair. It had developed a bit of a wobble - a definite problem when it was the only thing between you and a hundred foot drop. Never happier than when up to his elbows in grease and machinery, the family mechanic had gladly agreed to check it out.

Instinctively turning as he heard the doors behind him open, he stood up - all ready to tell Scott that, if this was a callout, he was all good to go. Instead, his eyes travelled down to a smaller... a _much_ smaller figure, who waved cheerfully back at him. Picking his jaw off the proverbial floor, Virgil just stood, and stared.

"Hey, Virgil!" Alan grinned, watching in puzzled surprise as his brother dashed past him into the elevator. "Hey, what's up?"

What's up? What's _up_?! No, right now, Virgil was more concerned by what had just come down. Not to mention the state of it, and... oh, thank God for that. No nasty surprises in sight, and no need for that mop and bucket. Phew!

Well, apart from his youngest brother, of course. A brother who, he sourly noted, had come through the experience a damn sight better than he'd done.

Yeah, no wonder Scott kept moaning about the grey hairs he kept finding in that mop of giveaway brown. As soon as he could get to a mirror, he'd be checking for his own, and... yeah, there was something else to hold against his youngest brother. Why couldn't _he_ have been blond too?!

"So, uh... let me get this straight," he said at last, astonished himself by how calm he sounded. God knew, he didn't feel it. "You've just taken Scott's elevator down here? And you're... I - I mean you're okay?"

Rolling his eyes, as only a kid brother could roll them, Alan did a much exaggerated self check for damage - wobbling his arms and legs around like a puppet that had just had its strings pulled.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay! Jeez, Virgil, you're getting as bad as Scott... I'm _fine_ , see? Two arms, two legs, and this cute little head, all correctly attached to the rest of me, and... oh, I should just shut up now... right?"

Right. In fact, he should have done that right from the start, because... yes, along with that raised eyebrow, 'The Look' was now up to full strength. Up at the level that could make all of them, even Scott, keep their mouths shut, and agree with whatever Virgil had to say. When the family peacemaker was in this kind of mood... yeah, the one thing you did NOT do was argue.

So when a massive arm unfolded itself from across his chest, and pointed to the nearest stairs, Alan just nodded, following his brother towards them in good as gold silence. He just hoped Gordon had gotten away with his little joyride, and... uh oh. Yeah, those hopes went straight out the nearest window as soon as they entered the den. In terms of a Tracy courtroom, his fellow partner in crime was in its dock - and Judge Scott Tracy was presiding.

Arms folded, 'The Look' ramped up to full power, and... oooooooh, this looked bad. _Real_ bad.

Reaching the same conclusion, Virgil had to quickly bite back a smile as he nudged his own little reprobate onto the couch where his fellow accused sat awaiting his fate. He didn't even need to ask what Gordon had done, because that priceless 'oh-boy-we're-for-it' expression on his face was perfectly mirrored on Alan's. And even if he didn't dare show it, he knew Scott would be silently splitting his sides too.

What he _didn't_ know, of course, was that he and his supposedly sensible big brother shared the same secret. Just a few days ago, they'd done exactly the same thing, and... well, not that proof of it were needed, but such insanity clearly ran in the family.

For Scott, it also posed one hell of a problem. How could he read the riot act to his two younger brothers, when he'd pulled the same dumb stunt himself? One, he now realized more seriously, that could have hurt him far more than just a badly bruised butt.

"Let me guess... it's raining, I'm bored, and I just wanted to try it out?" he said at last, mimicking their respective voices with uncanny accuracy.

To Virgil's eyes, at least, there was the merest hint of a smile, but for Gordon and Alan... well, Judge Tracy was speaking. Huddled on the couch, they sat awaiting his judgment in the meekest silence.

But not for long.

"Hey, if you want, Scott, you can take _my_ ride down to Thunderbird Three!"

"...or do _my_ pod dive for Thunderbird Four!" Gordon agreed, equally keen to get back into his big brother's good books. It was to another brother, though, that he threw a hopefully winning grin.

"Yeah, even Virgil said how great it looked when we did our test run... didn't you, Virg?"

Oh, good grief.

Not helped at all by a muffled snort beside him, Scott threw the sternest glare he could manage towards two angel faced demons who, he swore, would turn him grey before his next birthday. Hell, at this rate, they'd do it by the end of the morning. And if he said too much, he knew the laughter inside him would give him away, and... aah, yes. Even if it _was_ completely futile, he still just had to say it.

" _NO_!"

Yup, short, sweet, and so emphatic that even Virgil had reacted to it. He hadn't jumped, though. Oh, no, he'd... uh, just shifted his feet. And why had he developed such a sudden interest in the floor? It was that crack in the ceiling that he should be worried about!

Reminded again of his own lapse in sensible judgement, Scott then sighed as he came to sit on the couch - motioning for Gordon and Alan to shuffle apart so that he could sit between them. If he had to give them this lecture... well, best for them all to hear it in comfort.

"Look, I know it sucks when you can't get outside," he said at last, snugging them both against him, and smiling his thanks as Virgil took supportive point behind them. "But what you've got to understand is these launch rides were geared just for me and Virgil... if that harness had given way on you, Gordon, you could have been hurt... _really_ hurt."

"The same goes for you, Allie," Virgil agreed, reaching to give his youngest brother's hair a reassuring ruffle. "We're not saying this because we're older than you, or bigger than you, or because we're trying to exploit that advantage... we're saying it because we just don't want either of you to get hurt... okay?"

Answered with two chastened nods, the family peacemaker then glanced at the family parent. A silent agreement between them that... yes, they'd learned their lesson too. And since you couldn't keep a Tracy down for long, it was Scott who found a much safer way to have fun.

"Okay, who's up for a game of Twister?"

Five minutes later, buried under a pile of yelling, wriggling brothers, that brainwave was coming in for a bit of a re-think. And it was probably just as well that he couldn't see the amusement on John's face as his brother's hologram faded away.

Safely up in Thunderbird Five, John watched the ongoing battle of arms, legs and bodies with a smugly fond smile. Yes, they could keep their chute rides, and superfast elevators, and whizzing couches, and bouncing pods - because, thankfully out of their reach, _he_ got to enjoy the best ride of all. Not just on callouts, but... well, whenever he felt like it.

Like now.

Launching himself off the ceiling, and thankfully unseen by any potentially envious brothers, he then indulged himself in a tumbling roll of pure, childish pleasure.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
